


Avatar _ Keith Kogane

by ArixaScribe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar, Earth, Elemental Bending, Elements, Fire, Lava - Freeform, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Water, air, metal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArixaScribe/pseuds/ArixaScribe
Summary: Voltron, the weapon that gives everyone in the universe hope. But long before the machine there was a person. A person that gave the universe hope and brought peace.But when Zarkon's forces started to take control of the universe he vanished, leaving the world in a state of conflict and destruction.Decades pass and the new set of Paladins find the Avatar in a sleeping pod with the other Alteans. With the help of Voltron can the Avatar take down Zarkon's forces and bring peace back to the universe?
Relationships: Keith/ Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Avatar _ Keith Kogane

ONE : AWOKEN

______________________________

" Long May He Reign "

AVATAR.

If you ask many of the people in the universe, they'd say that it was just a legend parents would tell their kids or an old wise tale. The Avatar had become a ghost story that young children would tell around a campfire. Or to some, he didn't exist.

But all of that was about to change when the blue lion came home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pod containing me opens and before I could catch myself on the edges of the pod my body fell forward. I was expecting to fall straight to the ground, but something (or someone) caught me. Blinking my eyes a few times, I find myself looking into the eyes of a beautiful stranger.

"Um...." The facial expression that covered his face was one of confusion, "Are you alright?"

My ears flutter a little at the sound of his voice. The boy helps me my feet, and I look around to see some unfamiliar faces, and then two I did recognize. "Coran...? Allura...? What?"

Allura wasted no time pushing past Coran and the strangers. When she reaches me, she pulls me into a hug and says, "Thank god Zarkon didn't get you too."

"I don't understand...what's going on? Where are we? Who are these people?" I ask, not trying to sound rude. The last thing I remember was Zarkon attacking Altea, Allura wanting to fight, Alfor putting her to sleep and then...nothing.

Allura pulls away from me and says, "We've been asleep for 10,000 years, Altea has been destroyed by Zarkon. We are all that's left."

I hear a small squeaking noise coming from behind me. Allura walks over to her sleeping pod and bends down, picking up four Altean mice, "Looks like we're not the last after all."

A smile crawls over my face as she holds them close to her. That smile soon fades when the Castles alarms begin to blare through the speakers causing me and the strangers to jump."A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!"

"How did they find us?!" Allura asks, confused, and shocked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." The boy with brown skin standing near the one boy who caught me says.

The boy who caught me, Keith, says as a reply, "Say whatever you got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!"

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!" The tanned boy yells, flailing his arms around and getting in Keith's face.

The boys get ready to fight and using my air bending, I move them away from each other. The taller man with a prosthetic arm says, "Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?"

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" Coran replies as he counts it out on his fingers.

Allura says, causing everyone, including me, to look at her, "Let then come! By the time they get here, you five will have formed Voltron, andtogether with the help of the Avatar, we will destroy Zarkon's empire and bring peace back to the universe."

"Allura, as much as I would love to help them take down that ship, I don't think I can. I'm still weak from the pod. The only way that would be possible would be is by going into the Avatar State, and I can't control what happens." I tell her, Coran nodding his head in agreement.

The man with the robot arm turns the conversation around and asks, "Princess, there are five lions. How are we going to find them?"

I watch as Allura moves over to the control panel and brings up a map of the universe, "As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It's a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the Paladin is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain."

The lions form on the screen, and she pushed the Black Lion over to the man with the robotic arm, "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion."

Huh, so that's his name. Allura moves the Green Lion over to the small girl wearing glasses, "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion."

"The Blue Lion-." Allura starts But is cut off by the boy who was fighting with Keith earlier, "Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch."

The boy smiles and winks at Allura, who looks very annoyed. I let out a small laugh at the reaction, and she continues by moving the Yellow Lion to the bigger guy with something wrapped around his forehead, "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. It's pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together."

Wow, his name is fitting. We all watch as he points to himself questioningly. He's adorable too. She moves the Red Lion to Keith, "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. It's pilot needs to be someone who relies on instincts than on skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."

"What? This guy?" The boy standing next to Keith says, which prompts the two to glare at each other.

Allura's voice cause the two to separate, "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work."

"Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the Yellow Lion. Keith, you stay here. If you locate the Red Lion, go get it."

"In the meantime, we'll get the Castles defenses up and running. They'll be sorely needed." I inform the young Paladins.

Coran readies a pod, and the two teams take off.Allura stands at the pillars and opens the Wormhole for the Paladins. "We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So if you get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!"

"Coran, that wasn't very nice." I say to him after he ends the communication line. He stops laughing and goes to fix the Castles systems.

I turn away from Allura and find Keith standing there awkwardly. I know from experience that being in a new place can be very intimidating. They've been thrown into this giant destiny, that can be scary and exhilarating all at the same time. "Come, Keith, walk with me."

Keith's head pops up at his words and begins to follow me. He catches up to me, and we start to walk through the halls. It was pretty quiet until Keith spoke up, sparking up a conversation, "So what is the Avatar exactly?"

"Well, long before Voltron was even thought of, there was the Avatar. The Avatar was a being of immense power. He or she brought peace and prosperity to the universe. The Avatar was said to be able to master every element known." I tell the Red Paladin.

Keith looks at me with an emotionless expression. I could tell he was processing the information, so I decided to show him a small amount of what I could do. Taking his hand, I lead him outside where I could bend the rocks beneath me. I know I can't bend the same amount I use to yet, but I figured I could still show him something.

Taking my foot, I slam it against the ground, causing the ground to crack. I move my arms up and sheets of rock come up from the ground. I put the stones back in the ground and close the crack I had made. Moving my arms around, I form a ball of air under me and ride the air scooter just like I use to as a child. Air bending was always the most comfortable element for me to bend.

After doing a few laps around Keith, I push off the airball and gently float back to the ground and land next to Keith, "That. Is. Awesome!"

"Thanks. If I was at my full strength, I could bend much more. Lighting and energy is always hard." I tell him as we head back inside. "The only thing I haven't been able to master is the Avatar State."

"What's that?" Keith asks curiously, I could see it visibly.

Walking through the halls, I reply, "It was explained to me by the Avatar before me, as a defense mechanism that's designed to empower me and give me the knowledge and power of all the previous Avatar's before me."

"Past Avatars?"

"The Avatar has been around for deca-phebes. It isn't just one person; it is many. When we die, we get reincarnated into different species. It's a never-ending cycle."

We enter the main hall and head back up the stairs into the bridge of the castle ship. We find Allura still holding open the wormhole for the Paladins, and Coran was still working in the Castle's defenses. All Keith and I were left to do was wait for the others to return with their Lions.

I just hoped we were weren't too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
